<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've Got You [art] by Tyrograph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100512">I've Got You [art]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrograph/pseuds/Tyrograph'>Tyrograph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Demon, Frottage, M/M, Shibari, Soft Dom Crowley, The Bond Zine, Wings, angel - Freeform, top crowley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrograph/pseuds/Tyrograph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're safe, Angel ... you can't fall ... I've got you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Bond Zine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I've Got You [art]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my piece for The Bond - a Good Omens shibari zine.  I have drawn a little bondage before, but this one was a real labour of love.  I hope the tenderness I was going for comes through.  It was also my first attempt at digitally editing one of my on-paper drawings, and I learned a lot!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>